Phantasmo
Phantasmo, A.K.A. Experiment 375, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to possess inanimate objects and use them to create chaos. Being a ghostly experiment, Phantasmo is intangible and can phase through obstacles, thus making him impossible to restrain or capture. His one true place is inside the Macki Macaw animatronic. Phantasmo is voiced by Nancy Cartwright. Personality Phantasmo used to find delight in mischief, but he later decided that receiving constant attention was better than causing chaos. He would act inanimate because if anyone exposed him or knew his secret, he would then become feared or hated, so he would dispose of those who found out. Appearances Lilo & Stitch: The Series Experiment 375 was the 375th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to possess inanimate objects and, through them, cause massive mischief and chaos. 375 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. 375's pod eventually made its way into a toy oyster enclosed in the Macki Macaw restaurant's crane game. Stitch won the oyster, although a glitch in the claw machine caused him to shake it in frustration. After the oyster freed itself, Stitch took it home with him. There, an incident with the bathtub (due to Stitch resisting when Lilo tried to give him a bath) resulted in the oyster opening and the pod inside getting wet, activating 375. That night, 375 sabotaged the entire kitchen. He then possessed Scrump and used her to paint Nani's face green, sabotage Jumba's experiment analyzer, steal Pleakley's begonia, break Lilo's record player, brush Nani's toothbrush on Stitch's toes, and frame Stitch for it all. The next morning, Nani, believing Stitch was the culprit, chained him outside as punishment. However, Stitch then noticed 375, who repossessed Scrump and began unraveling Lilo's videotapes. Stitch broke free and attacked Lilo's doll, but 375 fled when Lilo came to see what the commotion was. Later that day, while 375 was attempting to break Pleakley's flower pot to get Stitch into deeper trouble, Lilo caught him in the act, causing 375 to reveal himself and possess a rope, with which it tied Lilo, Jumba and Pleakley up. 375 then repossessed Scrump and prepared to execute the three with Jumba's blaster when Stitch impulsively attacked 375, and then freed Lilo, Jumba and Pleakley. 375 possessed a vacuum cleaner and almost sucked Pleakley up with it. Lilo then made a vain attempt to catch the intangible 375 in a containment orb, forcing the latter to retreat into Kokaua Town. After a long chase through Kokaua Town, 375 followed Nani, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley to the Macki Macaw restaurant, where he possessed the Macki Macaw animatronic that had malfunctioned sometime earlier. 375, christened Phantasmo, was then convinced by Lilo that using the animatronic to gain children's love was a better way of gaining attention than causing chaos. Phantasmo made a cameo inside the Macki Macaw animatronic on TV at the end of "Snooty". Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Phantasmo, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Phantasmo participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha `Oe," which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Gallery Trivia *Phantasmo, like any ghost or phantom, possesses intangibility and the ability to phase through obstacles. *Phantasmo's pod color is yellow. *Phantasmo is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 375 Primary function: Spiritual possession." *Phantasmo's ears appear in the game Jumba's Lab. Category:Ghosts Category:Lilo & Stitch Experiments Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Aliens Category:Creatures Category:Monsters Category:Males Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Mischievous characters Category:Animated characters